The Sweetest Coffee
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Natsume is a childhood friend of Mikan’s, who she has a complex feelings towards to, and Natsume is a popular model. The distance between the two becomes wider and wider. And how about Mikan’s feelings? Will she be able to deliver it to him?


**This is my 4****th**** fiction I suppose. This is my first ****oneshot**** but it's quite long**

**Summary**

Natsume is a childhood friend of Mikan's, who she has a complex feelings towards to, and Natsume is a popular model. The distance betweens the two becomes wider and wider. And how about Mikan's feelings? Will she be able to deliver it to him? Or is she just a sister and a neighbor to him? And is she an outsider to his celebrity world?

**The Sweetest**** Coffee**

"Hey, are you there?" Mikan rang on the bell of Hyuuga Natsume's apartment. _Not even a sound? Is he at work again?_ She took out the spare keys and stepped into the room. "I'm coming…in." She paused and sweat dropped.

"Ah," Mikan sighed as she saw all the trash lying inside the room. _How did he make this place so dirty within a week?_ She asked herself and spread out the curtains and opened the windows. _I can't believe I have to clean up his house every week._ Mikan sweat dropped.

"N?" She looked back. "Oh!" Mikan slowly cried. "How rare, you're home. Are you having a day off today?" Mikan smiled as she saw Natsume sleeping inside his futon unnoticed.

"WERE YOU READING A MANGA WHILE SLEEPING AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU IT WILL RUIN YOUR EYESIGHT!" Mikan scolded as she climbed over Natsume to grab hold of the manga.

"It hurts! Don't climb on top of me!" Natsume cried out.

"Did you come home late last night? If you didn't, then wake up now. It's Saturday and very nice outside," Mikan said as she put the book inside the shelf. Then Natsume grabbed her wrist. "Eh? Hey. HEY!!" Mikan shouted out loud as Natsume pulled her down on the futon and he was on top of her. "Wait!" Mikan started to struggle.

"Did you change your perfume?" Natsume seductively whispered in Mikan's ear. _Huh?? What is he talking about?_ Mikan thought in frustration since she can't get lose from his grip.

"I really like it," Natsume smiled. Then he opened his eyes up clearly and rubbed it. "Hmm… Mikan?" He asked.

"You… WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS?! I'M NOT WEARING PERFUME AT ALL!" Mikan shouted until the whole building erupted and pushed Natsume away.

* * *

"What if it leaves a mark, you baka," Natsume insulted and he pulled his shirt up and showed the mark that was placed on his stomach when Mikan kicked him there with her shoe.

"Whatever! Go to hell!" Mikan cursed and rolled up Natsume's futon.

"I can't believe I almost did **'it'** with a child!" Natsume sarcastically remarked. (183 centimeter, 19 years old)

"I'm just a child, so what?!" Mikan cursed again and clench her teeth. (143 centimeter, 11th grade, 17 years old). "Why don't you just go and read a manga? You're useless here anyway, and you'll only double my work," she said and climbed on top of a table to reach the curtain top to take it out.

Natsume smiled and held Mikan between his arms and carried her down. "HEY! Don't treat me like a child!" Mikan shouted.

"I'm helping you here. I'm taller than the table; you'll reach the top easily. Hmph, and not even a thank you," Natsume pouted and still carried her and let her reach the curtain railing.

"Who's going to thank you?! Your house is so messy, I can't even find a chair to climb up on!" She gave up and reached for the curtains and took it out one by one.

_This guy, Natsume Hyuuga is my childhood friend. He's two years older than me. About two months ago he started working and living by himself. Just like you thought, he's a lazy ass. When he was moving out, he gave another key to me. UNBELIEVABLE!_

_"I'm too lazy to clean and do housework. Remember to come and clean for me, and cook for me too!"_ Those were the words he said when he moved out.

* * *

_"Let's play Puzzle Bubbles," Natsume asked in 4__th__ grade._

_"Go wipe off that curry stain on your shirt first! IT STINKS!" Mikan put her hand on her nose. She was a 2__nd__ grader. _

* * *

_"You have gum in your hair," Mikan said and sweat dropped in 7__th__ grade._

_"It was there since morning," Natsume solemnly said in 9__th__ grade._

_"Go take it out," Mikan scolded. _

* * *

_This guy is really slow, and never serious. It's because of his mum's personality that couldn't care less makes me want to take care of him instead. I manage to come to his apartment once a week. Most of the time, he's either out or working._

"Mikan…I want coffee!" Natsume whine and he placed his chin on Mikan's head.

"I'm pouring it right now," Mikan said. She went to the table and placed the coffee and the omelet. "Here, eat it while it's hot."

"YAY! I'll eat it now!" Natsume smiled and took a whole small fist size bottle of sugar and pour it inside his coffee. (That'll be too sweet, man!)

"Can you put in some sugar before you hand the coffee to me?" Natsume asked as veins grew on top of his head.

"I don't have the courage to put that much sugar in. The thought of it is just…ugh…wrong," Mikan made a fake puking sound.

* * *

"Haaa," Mikan sighed in relief. "ALL DONE! Your room is now as good as or better than new!" Mikan patted herself on the back and gave a wide grin.

"I'm going on a date with my friend Anna, so I'm leaving now. The washing machine is washing. So remember to dry it out when it's done. And remember to wash the dishes, OK?" Mikan asked before she left through the door of the apartment.

_Chyaa__ La __La__La _(Ringtone of Natsume's phone)

"Get it for me will ya?" Natsume asked as he took a sip from his cup of SWEET coffee.

"GET IT YOURSELF!" Mikan shouted. _God, this guy pisses me off._ She went to the table and picked up the phone. "It's so annoying." She frowned when she saw the called ID. She walked to Natsume and hand over the phone. "Here."

"Thanks," Natsume replied and gave a small smile when he saw the ID.

_Chya__ La __La__La__La__La__Chya__ La __La_

_Beep_ (sound of phone being answered)

"What's up, **Luna**?" Natsume answered. "Yeah, next Wednesday, I'm free…" Mikan walked towards the door.

* * *

"He poured a whole bottle of sugar in? WOW! Your **hubby's** so amazing!" Anna complimented.

"He's not my hubby," Mikan grew veins and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hubby, hubby!" Anna smiled at those words she's chanting.

"Look at this! It's so hot!" A girl standing in front of a bookstore exclaimed.

"Let me see? What is this?" The friend smiled as she took a look at the cover of the magazine.

"OH MI GOSH! It's the new issue of the Men's Easy mag! I WANT TWO OF IT!" The girl squealed.

"One for reading and the other for keeping!" The friend smiled. "Yep!" The girl said and both of them rushed into the store.

"Oh, so cool! It has casual and fashionable look too!" Anna smiled and looked at the glass window of the bookstore. The cover of the Magazine was Natsume shirtless with his famous Levi's jeans brand on his lower half.

"Mikan! Your hubby is so popular!" Anna squealed.

"HE IS NOT MY HUBBY!" Mikan defended.

"Mikan, I want one! You should get one too!" Anna smiled.

"I don't need it and the movie is starting," Mikan said. _Wow, every magazine has him in it. He only wears wrinkled T-shirts and pants at home. His image now is so different._ Mikan thought.

"Don't you guys want to be girlfriend and boyfriend?" Anna asked in her puppy face.

"NO!" Mikan answered straight out.

"Why do you have to be like that? You guys get along so well, I thought the relation would be like couples!" Anna exclaimed in her fussy tone.

"That's only because we grew up with each other that made us close," Mikan said. _ Natsume didn't really care about me._

**Mikan's POV**

_4 years ago… _(Mikan was 13 and Natsume was 15)

_"WOW! Jay looks so cool!" __I__ squealed in excitement as __I__ saw the new model, Jay, on a TV commercial for some shampoo product._

_"Who's Jay?" Natsume asked in boredom._

_"Jay is a model and he appears in commercials too. I WANNA MARRY HIM SO BAD! 3" __I__ cried out and started rolling on the floor blushing._

_"He won't like a little kid," Natsume said and put a strawberry flavored lollipop in his mouth._

_"I know that!" __I__ stopped rolling and puffed her cheeks. "I'll find a replacement! Hopefully Natsume will grow up and become like Jay! It'll be cool to look at you everyday!"_

_"__There's nothing that I can't accomplish," Natsume said seriously and stood up. His aura was mad and angry. It was burning with competition spirits._

_"Huh?" Was all __I__ could say._

_By the next month, Natsume had passed a selection held by a big modeling agency_. _I was shocked but happy for him._

_"NO WAY! Are you serious?!" __I__ cried out loud in enthusiasm._

_"I told you, there's nothing I can't accomplish," Natsume held his nose up high._

_But ever since he started working, all the time we spent was narrowing and narrowing. I visited__ his house everyday to check if he was finally home, but never had any luck with it. When he came back, at that time I was facing my bedroom window which faces his room, I saw him kiss a girl. _

_For a moment I froze and didn't know what this is all about, but the next moment I felt a strong sense of sadness.__ Because we were so close to each other, I did not notice, I had loved Natsume all along._

* * *

**End POV**

"The woman at that time was his manager wasn't it? Damn it, he likes older woman," Mikan cursed as she lied down on her bed. She even bought the magazine in the shop moments ago. _Not soon after he left, I continuously see him kissing other girls in front of his gate. But the girl that called to day wasn't his manager __Katsuki__-san, so who is she? Was she his girlfriend?_

Mikan stood up and unknowingly squeeze her chest and pulled her neck upwards. Then she slouched back on her bed and lied down. _No matter what I do, my chest won't grow bigger and I won't grow taller. Natsume is surrounded everyday by first class girls. __So…_

"Mikan, you sleeping, dear?" Mikan's mother opened the door and asked. "We have a rare guest here." Mikan's mother moved away from the door and Mikan felt self conscious. Natsume was standing in front of her room.

"Yo," Natsume waved his hand. "Na-NATSUME?!" Mikan stood up from her bed and fell over the other side.

"Auntie is so happy that you visited, Natsume. I haven't seen you for months! You look like another person! So handsome! 3" Mikan's mother squealed. "I always read your magazines which you took a photo in."

"Thank you auntie," Natsume said solemnly.

"Take your time here, I'll go get some tea," Mikan's mother smiled and left downstairs.

"Why did you come? You surprised me!" Mikan asked.

"I have a day off tomorrow," Natsume shrugged his shoulders and leaned on Mikan's study table.

"Oh really, how rare of you to have a two-day holiday," Mikan said sarcastically.

"Mikan, do you have two days off too?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, today's Sunday," Mikan said and looked at Natsume. "What do you have in mind?" Then she saw a plastic bag filled with goodies in Natsume hands. "What the-?"

"Let's stay up the whole night eating these stuffs I found in the convenient store and play Puzzle Bubbles as well," Natsume suggested and turn over the plastic bags making all the goodies fall out.

"YOU GO HOME AND SLEEP, NOW!" Mikan scolded and crouched down and packed up the goodies.

"But we haven't been playing it together for a while. Even when you come to my house, you leave straight after. Come on, let's play!" Natsume pouted.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! I was thinking about you since you work so hard and hardly get any sleep!" Mikan shouted and threw a pillow at Natsume.

"If you don't play, I'm not leaving this room," Natsume smirked his famous smirk of victory.

"Ah…," Natsume sighed in defeat.

"Hehe," Mikan… the 5 time champion of Puzzle Bubble.

"Let's start over," Natsume clicked the button on the controller making the game start from the first level.

"HEY!! Natsume! You're cheating!" Mikan cried out loud. "Heh, fine. I can still beat you anyway."

While Natsume burst more bubbles than Mikan, she went in rage. "If you do that again, I'll kill you!"

"Then I'll have my revenge," Natsume smiled.

_…so as long as I can stay with him, that's enough._

* * *

"Mikan! Let's go to McDonalds!" Anna squealed.

"Aren't you on a diet?" Mikan frowned at Anna.

"It's not good to restrain," Anna smiled.

"You say that every time and get away with it, and then you blame your boyfriend when he complains that you put on weight," Mikan huffed.

_Saying I love you so ….Beep! _(the phrase is Mikan's ringtone)

"_Ah, Mikan.__ Listen,"_ Natsume answered. "_Can you go to my house and get my J.D. watch please?"_

"HUH!?" Mikan shouted to her phone.

"_The photographer said he wanted to take a picture of me with it. He said he saw me wearing it before. But if you can't __it's__ ok,"_ Natsume continued.

"Sure, I guess," Mikan answered with a long sigh.

"_Really?__ Can you do that?"_ Natsume perked up.

"Sure," Mikan said.

"Alright… it's in my left side bed drawer," Natsume said and hang up the phone.

"I'm sorry Anna," Mikan frowned and smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry about me! YOUR LOVE IS CALLING YOU!" Anna shouted on top of her lungs and smiled satisfied.

* * *

"I'm here to bring the stuff for Hyuuga Natsume," Mikan told the receptionist in the counter of a hotel.

"Oh yes, he told me about it. Please go to the 5th floor, in the second studio to your left," The receptionist said with a smile.

_I just have to come through here, right?_ Mikan asked herself.

"Oh, Mikan," Natsume greeted as she opened the door. He was with a beautiful female girl who Mikan assumes is a model.

_AAAH! The __light! The light is so bright!_ Mikan screamed in her head. She's actually only screaming because the two models (Natsume and the girl) are too beautiful for her own eyes to lie upon.

"Here," Mikan gave Natsume the silver branded watch.

"We're almost done, just wait here for a little while," Natsume said.

"Fine," Mikan said and leaned on the door frame. _ Is it really alright?_ Mikan thought. _Wow, this is the first time I see him working. He looks so professional._

_"Hyuuga-san, do you want some coffee?"_ A man asked Natsume.

"Yes," He answered.

"The usual black coffee?" The man asked again and Natsume nodded his head.

_BL-BLACK COFFEE?! You can't even stand normal coffee!_ _Are you kidding me? You're just trying to look mature._ Mikan thought.

"_Who let the kid in?_" A brown haired guy asked from behind of Mikan.

"_She's here to bring Hyuuga's things," _Another blacked haired guy answered.

_Bad mouthing other people.__ This is definitely the people from the magazines._ Mikan thought.

_"Is she his sister?"_The brown haired guy asked.

_"Probably.__ But she's definitely not his girlfriend," _The blacked haired guy replied back with a small chuckle.

"_Either way, isn't Hyuuga going out with Luna?"_ The brown haired guy asked. Mikan's gaze was lost behind the mist of people of the unknown world. A world where she doesn't belong.

"LUNA! Get closer to Hyuuga!" The photographer said. "Closer…perfect."

_Click! Flash! Click! Click! Flash!_

* * *

"OK, good job everyone," A lady said and hands out towels to remove the make ups. Everyone packed their camera stuffs and clothes.

"Mikan, I'm going to change. Wait for me here," Natsume said.

"OK," Mikan replied obediently. It's not that she want to, it's just that she **have** to.

"Who is she? Your little sister?" Luna asked Natsume touching his bare back.

"Nah, she's my childhood friend," Natsume answered Luna.

"Hey, I…I'm leaving first," Mikan turned around and head for the door quickly.

"HEY! Mikan…," Natsume shouted than ran after her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Mikan, what's up?"

Mikan shoved his arm away from her hard. _That…that beautiful girl_ (referring to Luna)._ Is she really Natsume's girlfriend?_

"I'm sorry. I don't fit in here," Mikan turned her face away from meeting Natsume's eyes. _I really don't want to be here._

"I…I really feel embarrassed," Mikan sobbed and wipe a tear that came out from her eye.

"Mikan, come here," Natsume pulled Mikan close to him. "Hey Arata-san! (The photographer). Can you take one more picture?"

"It's fine but why all of a sudden?" Arata-san asked.

"You can take the charges from my salary," Natsume said.

"NATSUME! LET GO OF ME!!" Mikan shouted on top of her lungs when Natsume carried in a bridal way but only the fact that she's pulling Natsume's hair makes it look odd.

"Aww, They're so cute," Some of the crew members commented.

"Wow, this is so interesting. Move a bit closer to her face Natsume," Arata-san asked.

Luna stared at them from afar.

"I didn't know Natsume could make a carefree expression like that," Another crew member said.

"Smile Mikan," Natsume smiled playfully and that made Mikan smile too.

* * *

"Whew," Mikan sighed in Natsume's bedroom. She took out the picture from moments ago from her bag and looked at it. _Either way you look at it, we look like siblings._ Mikan thought. _ Do I have to mind that he has a girlfriend? I've known it for a long time already, or at least expected it._

Mikan suddenly slept on Natsume's bed as he went to the toilet to wash up his face. He went back into his room and found her asleep on his bed. He sat down and leaned on the side of the bed. He took a beer can and opened it.

"Aah…," Mikan slowly woke up. "Oh, so you're back. EYH?!" Mikan shouted and grabbed the beer from Natsume's hand. "DON'T DRINK THIS!"

"What're you talking about? I'm legal to drink beer," Natsume looked stunned. "Oh, by the way, when you fell asleep, you drooled."

"Damn it. Ah, anyway, I'm going home, so you can rest a bit now," Mikan smiled and stood up then unknowingly threw the can of beer inside the bin.

"Mikan…," Natsume said and he looked up to see her stunned face. "Why are you so hard-working?"

"Huh?! Why are you asking me this now? Don't scare me!" Mikan sighed in relief.

"Because you come every week to clean for me," Natsume stated.

"That's because **you** told me to do it," Mikan said.

"That's true…but…," Natsume struggled to find his words.

"If I leave you, I'd get worried. It might become an island of trash in this room," Mikan giggled. "But yeah the most important thing is that you asked me to do it. That's all then, I'm going home!" Mikan smiled and waved to Natsume and left the room.

Natsume sighed and opened up his T-shirt. He stripped his pants down and went inside the bathroom. After a few minutes, he went out and heard knocks from the door. _Is it Luna?_ He wondered, but to his sweet surprise, it was Mikan knocking.

"Hey, I left your room keys in your kitchen," Mikan said and tilted her head sideways then she blushed. "GOD! I'm sorry! I didn't know you just came out from the bath." Mikan closed her eyes with her hands and dropped a plastic bag when she saw Natsume in his towel.

Natsume bend over and picked the plastic bag up and looked inside. "Root beer?" He asked.

"Since I won't really allow someone as childish as you to drink beer, at least you can have **root** beer. And this is for you, I'm sorry for throwing the beer just now away," Mikan pushed the plastic bag over to Natsume. Natsume accepted it with a small grin and moved away from the door so Mikan could go in and get her keys.

"I got it, See ya," Mikan smiled then Natsume pulled Mikan by the arms again. "Stay here. Keep me company," Natsume said and pulled Mikan's head to his bare chest.

"I SAID IT HURTS DAMN IT! Stop pulling me everywhere would you," Mikan pouted then she sat on the floor next to Natsume. He gave her one of his root beer cans and they drank it together.

_Cough…cough…_

"Na-NATSUME?!" Mikan panicked when Natsume started to cough up the drink. "You OK?"

"I feel relaxed when I'm with you. Like all the burden of being a model has been carried away by you," Natsume whispered and fell asleep on Mikan's lap.

"Eyh? Hey," Mikan said then she blushed. _ Is this really happening?_ Mikan suddenly became very happy with the sudden atmosphere and tried to deal with it. But she couldn't even last a long time around him, when she thinks about his new girlfriend. _You stupid idiot.__ Don't say things that will make me fall in love with you._

_Natsume had a different scent than usual. The scent that's a little sharp like red roses.__ His lips and shirts have red lipstick marks on them, so I probably know what really happened. Natsume… don't say sweet things like that to me._ Mikan thought and wiped the tear that came out from her eye.

"Hraaaa…," Natsume woke up and stretched his body. Mikan held out his room key in front of him. "Here, take this back," Mikan said.

"Why?" Natsume asked in his confused tone.

"I won't come here again," Mikan looked down and stood up.

"Mikan?" Natsume got up and tried to stop her by pulling her wrist again but she avoided it and faced but.

"When I think about it, this job isn't suitable for me. You have a girlfriend why don't you ask her to do it for you?" Mikan said. _This place…_

"Natsume…I'm not the staff that takes care of you," Mikan said with water in her eyes. _This place doesn't need me at all.__ I thought that, if just being with you would make me satisfied. But thoughts like these are just __an…__excuse. I really hoped that you would pay attention to me…and only look at me._

Mikan stopped behind Natsume's apartment and crouched down. She cried her heart out without anyone noticing. She was alone…"HEY!" Luna slammed her coffee mug on the table of the small café. Staring at the lifeless Natsume.

"Huh? Wha?" Natsume said and looked back at Luna.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" Luna got pissed. "You are not paying attention to me at all during our date."

"Oh, sorry about that," Natsume said and looked at his mug of coffee and frowned.

"Are thinking about '**that girl**'?" Luna asked and placed her head on her arm over the table.

"Here's your sugar, sir," A waitress came and delivered the sugar.

"I don't want any. Take it away," Luna said and put a stop sign to the waitress saying that she's in a bad mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The waitress said and picked up the sugar. Suddenly a hand swooped the sugar bottle in a nick of a second poured **all **the sugar inside his mug. That hand was Natsume's.

"Don't do something so disgusting. What kind of person drinks coffee with sugar?" Luna made a disgusted face to Natsume. _Whoops, I forgot. I was never supposed to do that in public._ He thought.

"I like putting sugar in black coffee," Natsume said.

"What? That doesn't fit your image!" Luna exclaimed in a righteous tone.

"Hey…umm…if I asked you to play video games with me the whole night, would you?" Natsume asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"That doesn't fit your image either. Don't say something so childish," Luna said and laughed thinking it was a joke. "I don't want to play games anyway."

"I see…," Natsume thought and closed his eyes and drank his coffee quietly.

* * *

_One month later…_

"Darn," Mikan cursed. Oddly enough, her feet moved on its own and walked to Natsume's apartment. She was desperately worried anyway. She walked towards his room and stopped.

……

"Darn, it tastes so bad," Natsume tried to make coffee on his own, But all the coffee he made taste worse than when you put sugar in. SO he decided to go to his work place instantly and get the coffee there.

"I should leave," Mikan thought and took a step to her right to leave and suddenly the door opened.

"Mikan?" Natsume answered and looked at her.

_Don't act surprised! You knew she would come!_ Natsume told himself.

"Ahaha, I was just passing by," Mikan laughed in a fake tone. _ This feels so awkward._ They both thought.

"Ah, Natsume-kun," Luna showed up behind Mikan. "Oh, you're here," Luna said, heading that sentence to Mikan. "Oh, whatever. We have to go to work soon. Come on Natsume." Luna pulled Natsume away from Mikan and she looked back and made her victory grin.

"I didn't ask you to pick me up," Natsume said and Mikan stopped walking and faced back to the couple. He was pissed since he couldn't make a conversation with Mikan earlier since it's possibly his last chance to do so.

* * *

"Natsume. You're attitude has become a little bad lately. Even during our dates, you stare outside the whole time. And now, you're saying you didn't want me to pick you up?" Luna stomped her foot and placed her hand on her hip.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I'm not the guy you think I am," Natsume apologized.

"What?" Luna asked and her tone was in deep anger.

"The Natsume you saw in the past was a fake. I thought that I could've transformed myself to become a mature adult," Natsume said.

"I'm always scared to drink black coffee but I forced myself to drink it just to make me look cool. But, I almost puked afterwards inside the restroom of the studio," He continued.

"I tried my hardest to fit in the adult world. How funny is that? But, for a person like me, even if I have a girlfriend, it won't last long," Natsume said and walked back towards Mikan. Mikan stood in front of his room dumbfounded.

"It seems like, if I'm not by her side, I can't act naturally," Natsume smiled and ruffled Mikan's hair.

"What do you mean? Are you saying she's better than me?" Luna asked in an offensive tone.

"Yes, 100 percent," Natsume smirked.

"How disappointing," Luna said and walked off. "After being single for a while, I thought I had finally found someone as perfect to match myself with. What's so good about that plain little girl?"

"Oh fine. I'll just accept the fact that it's just a kid being with another kid," Luna said. (The kids refer to Mikan and Natsume)

"Luna…," Natsume said with his angry aura. Luna felt that aura and turned back to him. "You can say anything you want about me, but if you say anything bad about Mikan, I won't forgive you," Natsume said with his demonic aura around him.

"What did you say? YOU'RE JUST MY REPLACEMENT BOYFRIEND. DON'T FEEL SO GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!" Luna shouted.

_SLAAAAP!!_

Luna slapped Natsume's face hard on it. "You're just a newcomer, and I was just being a little nice with you!" With that remark she left and ran towards the elevator and was nowhere in sight.

"Na-Natsume…," Mikan slowly said and went to see his face. She cupped it and saw the slap mark on his cheek. He cupped back Mikan's hand and faced the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm always dependent on you," Natsume said. _I'm not your staff that takes care of you!_ He remembered Mikan's words. "I didn't really noticed that I had hurt you."

"I started to work as a model so that I can become more handsome and cooler than Jay and surprise you," He continued. "But as I worked more and more, I lost my real self inside that colorful place."

"But then, I realized that being with you…," Natsume hugged Mikan suddenly and continued. "…is probably the best thing in the world"

"Mikan, before you said that you were just like a child. (First Paragraph) But truthfully speaking, I'm more childish than you are," Natsume admitted. "Without you, I can hardly do anything right. I know that it's a little selfish to say this now, but, Mikan you were always…the most important girl to me."

"I just realized now, that I had…really loved you," Natsume said.

Mikan's heart pounded rapidly. _Who'd thought that he would say the words in my head for so long? _"You know, that Luna girl is leaving right now. You should go and catch up with her," Mikan said. _What am I saying? I'm not supposed to be saying this! I should be happy that he chose me over that girl!_

"I don't care. I'm staying here," Natsume refused.

"You're right, you can call her later anyway and talk to her," Mikan said and faced downwards disappointed in what she have said.

_PLUNKED! CRASH!!_

Mikan looked on the floor and shouted. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!! How could you throw away this brand new phone?! All your numbers and contacts will be gone!"

"I don't need it," Natsume faced away from his phone. "I don't want other girl's phone numbers."

"Are you an idiot?" Mikan shouted. Then she sobbed. "My number…will…be gone…too." _Natsume…I really do love you, after all._

"I already memorized your number," Natsume smirked and Mikan's face lit up a little.

"I WILL BECOME THE PERFECT GUY THAT YOU WILL LOVE! I will surpass Jay!" Natsume clenched his fist with enthusiasm. (That's all that he has ever thought about. Only to defeat and be more popular than Jay)

"How will I be able to do that? House work? Nah, I'll make it worse," Natsume started to think of his plans to defeat Jay's characteristics.

_Wait a __minute,__ I come here every week to clean for you. And I know that you have a girlfriend so I tried to leave. And sometimes I just come here because I was worried abut you._ Mikan thought.

"Oh yeah, just for reference, what type of guy do you like, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

_…And after all this, you still haven't notices my feelings for you? YOU'RE SO SLOW!_ Mikan shouted in her head then smiled. "I like guys who are the total opposite of you," she lied.

_But since you __**want**__ to chase me…_

Natsume picked up Mikan. "You know me better than anyone. There's nothing I can't accomplish!" Natsume smirked.

"Show me your skills then!" Mikan smiled. _Because of that, I will accept your challenge!_

* * *

**That's all. How was it? Do you like it?**


End file.
